Admittance
by Beckon
Summary: She could hardly remember what it was like not having her around- not having Tanya attached at her hip as the woman gracefully followed her Empress wherever she went. With that stupid, Edenian smug smile that she loved so much.


"Admit it, Empress."

Mileena frowned at the words as she stiffly pulled her hair back into a tight band. Yellow eyes checked the work over in the wide mirror before her- ensuring that every black strand had been pulled together and that none of it stuck out or bunched up. While she had once worn her hair down and loose around her shoulders... she had to admit that it looked more regal, more established, this way.

It brought out her sharp cheekbones and heavy jaw.

Her powerful, bone-crushing mandibles.

Snorting, she walked herself out of the large bathroom and down a short hallway, before she stepped back into the open bedroom it connected to. She bared her teeth at the naked woman who was still seated, and tangled up in her dark-pink bedsheets.

Tanya returned the gesture, on a much smaller, less threatening scale, before she laughed.

"Your Empress will admit nothing," Mileena retorted, as she paused just long enough to grab her leather armor from the wall hooks nearby. Slipping into the flexible leather, she carefully adjusted it around her slim torso, before she strapped herself in. While leather might've been seen as the poor man's choice of armor, it worked perfectly for her. It allowed for better movement and flexibility, which was exactly what she needed; her speed was what made her dangerous- well, it was one of many things anyways. And while the leather allowed for that, it also provided more than enough protection for her. It was incredibly rare for someone to get close to her in combat. "Perhaps it is you who has something to admit."

Tanya gave another laugh as she let herself fall back against the bed- not bothering in the slightest to cover herself with the thin sheets wrapped around her legs. Fingers brushed her dark hair out of her face, before she pulled herself into a stiff stretch, lifting and arching her naked body. "The only thing I have to admit is that I know you better than you do."

Mileena made a short scoffing noise from her throat as she plucked her black and pink tunic from its accompanying hook. Wrapping it around herself, she briefly watched as Tanya continued to subtly stretch and twist her body in light ways to work out the lingering sleep in her limbs. It was hard not to notice the way her dark, nude form contorted across those same pink sheets, just as they had the night before- and the night before that.

Fingers fumbled as they grabbed at the black binding that hung beneath her tunic, before Mileena hastily wrapped it around her midsection. She partly hoped the woman didn't notice how she had become distracted by her... morning antics, but the humming chuckle that left the Edenian said otherwise. Mileena frowned once more at the gesture, as she quickly went about securing the decorative tunic in place.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tanya."

The dark-skinned woman pushed herself back up, and watched her continue to dress with those careful, white eyes of hers; the same ones that had proven to be distractions on their own more than enough times. She offered a sly smile, before she slowly dragged herself to the end of the massive bed- causing the sheets to slowly fall off of her with the motion. "Admit it," Tanya spoke, her lips now tugged in a smug grin, "you love me- in fact, you're even in love with me."

Sneering this time, Mileena hooked her tunic into the shoulder clasp of her leather chest piece, before she grabbed her leather chaps from the nearby rack. Carefully pulling them over one leg, and then the other, she connected them to the small belt just underneath her tunic. "Hardly," she replied, as fingers did some quick adjustments on the material- making sure that it fit properly against her thighs. "You must be delusional, dearest."

"We shall see about that," Tanya retorted, as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself to her feet. "Where are you headed off to in such a hurry anyways?"

Slipping into her boots next, Mileena adjusted them as she walked and made her way over to the full-length mirror just across from the bed. Fingers tugged and repositioned her uniform until she was satisfied with how it looked on her. "I need to meet with Rain about our next plan of attack. Kotal Kahn's men are breathing down our necks right now and we need to eliminate them," she answered, before she plucked her veil from where it had been strung on one of the mirror's corners.

Tanya made a brief humming sound once more as she slowly made her way over to where she stood.

Mileena watched the woman's movements in the mirror, taking in the subtle sway of her hips and shoulders.

Quite the Edenian walk.

Mileena braced herself as she felt the woman's fingertips brush against her back, before she watched as Tanya slowly stepped around her- situating herself between her and the mirror. She frowned slightly at the motion, but was greeted with a smile as Tanya draped her arms over her shoulders, before she tucked her head into the curve of her neck.

She shuddered at the warm breath that escaped against her skin, before she felt Tanya's lips brush against her jaw.

"You look much better without the veil, you know."

"Yes, and you look much better without your clothes on," Mileena snorted.

"Hmm, my, my Empress, I can assure you then that you would've loved Edenia," Tanya mused, as she moved to kiss her chin. "See-through silk was a common, and popular, commodity- and everyone wore it." her kisses moved to her lower lip now- careful for her overlapping teeth. "Not to mention, skinny dipping in the Edenian rivers was a favored pastime, and of course, there were also the ever-desired hot springs. In fact, most of the time, clothing was never a real necessity-"

"Tanya, please, I have business to attend to," she interrupted, as she gently nuzzled her teeth against the woman's cheek- having done so so many times before that the motion didn't so much as leave a scratch on the woman. "I don't need any further distractions."

"What's distracting you to begin with, pray-tell?" Tanya pressed, as she moved her hands to lightly squeeze her shoulders. "Is it how much you're in love with me?"

Mileena scoffed once again and lightly pushed the woman aside; she momentarily grinned at the laugh that came from the Edenian at the motion- the same one that left a slight fluttering affect in her chest. "I will see you later tonight- perhaps in the same attire you're in now?"

"Oh, I promise, Empress, you will see me in something better."

She laughed and nuzzled the woman once more before she turned to leave.

* * *

Mileena held her breath as she stood before the massive tomb.

She used to visit this place daily- multiple times even- and she would stay for hours at a time with each stay. But when the war over Outworld began, she had to cut her visits short out of necessity. At first, it was just down to once a day, and then a few times throughout the week... eventually, she was lucky if she could spare even an hour a month.

...

And then she just stopped coming here all together.

It didn't feel right to be here now- to only come here because she needed something rather than to pay her delayed respects.

But she was already here; she had already made the vigorous journey, it would make no sense for her to turn away now.

Taking in a deep breath, Mileena started towards the massive sarcophagus.

The body of it was made from solid gold, most of which had been melted down from trophies and reaped battle armor. And even when buried here, nearly a mile under the ground and away from the sun, the gold still found a way to shine in the dim lighting of the nearby torches; torches whose flames were hexed to never die out.

It felt cool beneath her fingers as she touched at the still clean surface of the sarcophagus.

...

The resting place of her father was no secret.

Everyone in Outworld knew where he was rested, and they all laid out their memorial gifts around the massive temple. The people here loved her father, and they all shared in her agony when he was murdered. She still remembered the faces of supporters who had gladly taken her hand and gave their support to her ruling- those who treasured and showered her in the same gifts and love that they had given to her father.

That wasn't to say that there weren't those who, in place of gifts, had tried to deface the temple instead; who tried to soil her royal name and title.

Kotal Kahn's men had tried, unsuccessfully, several times to break down the temple, to reap the rewards hidden inside... but her forces were strongest here. Her Tarkatan guards did not hesitate to eat the hearts of the Osh-Tekk who dared step foot here.

She was confident that no unauthorized person could ever reach her father's resting place.

People had tried, that much she knew, but the temple was built like a maze. It was built with death traps around every corner, and it's narrow, twisting corridors were filled with mindless creatures who were eager for an intruder to cross paths with. There had been a few, very rare, times where she had come to visit only to spot the slaughtered remains of someone splattered over the walkways and walls.

And at first, it had worried her.

Then she realized that of those handfuls of times, the would-be grave robbers were all killed in the same spot.

A mere thirty feet from the front door.

She didn't know where the creatures came from, or what they were supposed to be, but... she imagined they were creations like her. Creations who had pulled themselves from the former Shang Tsung's flesh pit, and had dedicated their lives to protecting their Emperor- even after his death.

...

If only she could've done the same.

Fingers continued to run along the golden base of the sarcophagus, before she finally found the nooks in the exterior that she needed. Curling her fingers into them, she used the small nooks to hoist herself up- and then utilized carefully placed steps and strong hands to climb her way to the top of the massive burial coffin.

She had done this so many times before that she made it to the top without losing her breath, or footing.

Pulling herself onto the sarcophagus lid, Mileena brushed the light sweat from her brow before she looked at the adorned portrait of her father that hung before her.

Her chest still felt heavy at his absence, but... there was no sorrow here anymore.

She didn't have time for that- not with the Outworld war at her back.

Carefully crawling across the lid, she ran her fingers over the jewel-encrusted surface, feeling about a dozen gems underneath her fingertips at a time. Her father was never one for much extravagance himself, but he always showered her in whatever trophies he brought back from the battlefield; and she still had some of those mementos with her. But she was not here for jewels or gems... they weren't what she was looking for.

Fingers continued to run over the elaborate gold designs, before she found the small, rounded panel she had come here seeking.

Hesitation gripped at her, and she found herself unable to touch it at first as she simply stared at it- knowing well what resided underneath. But she did not come out all this way to chicken out now... that's not what Empresses did. She willed herself to push the panel inward, freeing it enough so that she could carefully push it off to the side- revealing a small, hidden compartment beneath.

One with a small, subtle energy radiating from inside of it.

Slowly easing her hand into the compartment, Mileena reached down towards the energy and felt her fingers manage to brush against the source of it; she stilled at how warm it felt against her skin.

Gently collecting it, she pulled it back towards her and freed it from its hidden chamber.

Her eyes winced at the bright light that it emitted- casting a small pool of white amongst the darkness around her.

Once the pain of its light had passed, she cradled it in two hands and held it up for better examination.

...

It was a perfect orb, with the flushed colorings of a fresh pearl.

It glowed in her palms and vibrated with a warm energy that spread from her fingertips down along her arms.

Mileena held it tightly in her hands before she pulled it in against her chest- protecting it as she shifted around so that she could lean back against the cold wall behind her. Suddenly the darkness of the room made her feel more exposed with the amount of light the orb was giving off. This was a precious, rare item that had been hidden away for over two decades now... She was almost afraid that, despite the heavy defenses here and the many failed attempts, someone would take this chance now to run in and steal it from her while she seemed vulnerable.

...

As if she'd ever let someone outpace her.

"You loved Edenia so much that you had it buried here with you, father," Mileena spoke, hearing the oddity of her own voice echo back to her, "and now, I must reap it because I..." she hesitated; somehow, even in the isolation, she still found herself unable to say the words out loud. "It doesn't matter; this is the only way I can show her that, and for her to truly understand."

She continued to stare at the orb, noticing the slow turning movement just beneath its rounded surface. For a moment, it almost felt as though she could see the realm still alive inside of it.

Sighing, she lifted the orb once more to look at- carefully rotating it around in her hands.

"What the hell do I know about love?" she muttered, "for all I know, Shang Tsung didn't give me a heart."

The orb continue to pulsate in her hands.

... No.

She wasn't stupid- she knew what she was feeling; she knew what she felt.

And she knew that if, at any point from here on, she were to somehow lose Tanya... she would be devastated. She wasn't sure if she could even function without the Edenian woman at her side. She could hardly remember what it was like not having her around- not having Tanya attached at her hip as she gracefully followed her Empress wherever she went.

With that stupid, Edenian smug smile that she loved so much.

...

She needed Tanya.

She... she loved her.

She was in love with her- despite all of her stubbornness and the fight about it this morning, she was and she knew she couldn't keep denying it. Even if it felt like admitting it would expose a part of her that could be hurt, and manipulated... she couldn't keep saying that it wasn't true.

It was as simple as that.

Pulling on the bag at her side, she tugged it open and gently placed the orb inside of it before she secured it.

Mileena lightly touched at her father's portrait, before she turned and climbed back down the sarcophagus- strapping the bag tightly to her when she reached the bottom.

Rain must be wondering where she was by now.

* * *

Her body ached and her feet were sore by the time she made it back home

The sun was just now starting to go down- finally giving some relief to the heat wave that had been bearing down on her back for most of the day. Her stomach was in knots and her head was buzzing, but... it wasn't from the heat; at least, not entirely.

Mileena could hear her heart in her throat as she made her way into the apartment building and headed up the flight of stairs- bypassing the guards who stood at every entranceway.

Making it to the top floor, she made her way across the small lobby and into her room. It was easy to note that the Edenian woman wasn't anywhere to be seen- she would've made herself well noticed by now. Perhaps it was a good thing that Tanya wasn't here just yet though; it would give Mileena some time to think and settle her nerves.

Bypassing her bedroom, Mileena made her way into the large bathing room and immediately started to draw a long bath. She would need it after such a hectic day of endless talks and potential sunburns. The sound of the water hitting and filling the porcelain tub was like music against the noisy background of the market just outside.

She slowly withdrew the bag from her shoulder and carefully set it aside before she went to work on dismantling her uniform.

The thin fabrics came off easy, but the leather armor that worked so well with her did not.

Mileena grimaced at the collection of sweat that had gathered underneath the hide pieces, before she hung them up to air dry nearby. Fingers gently massaged the pressed in portions of her skin, mainly around her ribs and shoulders.

Removing her veil last, Mileena thought back on what the Edenian had said about her looking better without it.

She used to see her teeth as being a defect, but now... they were dangerous; they were a symbol of her power, and her brutality.

...

Mileena also lingered on Tanya mentioning something about seeing her in 'something better'- and wondered if the Edenian had plans to keep to her word.

She hoped she did.

Pulling her body through an art of rolling stretches, she cut the water off when the in-ground tub was full and slowly stepped down into it. She moved to the far end of the tub to give herself a better view of her city from the nearby balcony- admiring the way it looked in the falling evening sun. Being Empress was a strenuous and never-ending task, but even she could take the time to enjoy little things.

...

The warm water cleansed her skin of the day's work, but... did little to ease the tension in her body.

Her stomach was still in knots over what resided in the bag next to her; no matter how hard she tried not to, she kept finding herself staring at it.

Giving a half sigh, half groan, Mileena reached over and grabbed the bag from where she had left it, before she slowly pulled it over to her. She tugged the canvas material open and reached inside- just wanting to make sure, once again, that it was still in there.

The orb was still warm and still reacted to her touch though- giving her some relief.

"Empress?"

Mileena looked up at the call, before she hurriedly tied the bag up again and shoved it behind her.

"I'm in here, dearest," she called back, as she tried to look more relaxed than she felt.

She heard the familiar clicking of her heels first, and then watched as the Edenian woman stepped into view.

"Starting without me?" Tanya remarked, rolling her neck and stretching as she walked in.

"You took too long," Mileena replied.

Tanya gave her an exasperated look, which she soon paired off with a smile. "You returned sooner than I anticipated," she retorted, running one hand through her silk, black locks. "Did Rain offer any new advice?"

"Of course not," she spoke, "but he tries- desperately."

The dark-skinned woman gave a short, delighted laugh as she removed the heavy necklace from around her neck and tossed it onto the nearby counter. "He tries too hard if you ask me."

Mileena offered a brief smile, before she loosely gestured towards her. "What happened to the... seeing you in 'something better' offer?"

"Like I said, you got home too soon," Tanya replied, tossing her a brief shrug, "I didn't have time to prepare."

"Oh yes, so now this is your Empress's fault," she snorted.

The Edenian flashed her that signature smug smile of hers, before she started walking towards her.

And without so much as taking off her heels, Tanya stepped down into the bathtub with her.

Mileena would've scolded the woman had the combination of tight leather and water not seemed so... appealing. Although she would certainly pity her later when it came time to try and take all of it off.

For now though, she would simply enjoy the way the woman draped her arms around her neck and pulled herself closer to her.

Mileena could feel the heat of her breath against her cheeks, before Tanya leaned in and kissed her. It was at anyone's risk to get close to her face, let alone her mouth, and yet the Edenian showed no fear or hesitation in doing so.

She had done it so many times before after all.

"Tell me, Empress, do you have any further plans for the evening?" Tanya pressed.

She could already feel the way the Edenian moved to press herself closer to her- closing the near non-existing space between them. Mileena felt Tanya's legs move to straddle hers as she partly rested in her lap. "Only one thing," Mileena offered, speaking in a hushed tone that the Edenian was well familiar with- and she watched as it seemed to peak Tanya's interest. "But it will have to wait until later. Now is... not an appropriate time."

"Oh come now, Empress," Tanya spoke, "you are hardly a romantic."

"It is a very delicate matter," she reiterated, "you will simply have to wait. This is not the place for it either."

"Then we can get out and set the mood."

Mileena wrinkled her nose at the offer- although amused by the woman's persistence. "I just got in," she insisted, watching as she only managed to frustrate Tanya further. Part of her wanted to laugh at the woman's obvious annoyance- but she knew that would only piss her off more. "Let's just... enjoy the moment as it is."

"I hardly feel like it now."

Oh, so now the Edenian wanted revenge.

How many times had they run themselves into this little game?

Mileena reached up and brushed her fingers through the woman's hair- admiring the silkiness of it. And she watched as Tanya leaned her head into her hand, enjoying the way her dark strands slipped like water between her fingers. Moving her other hand forward, Mileena plucked loose the neckpiece of her yellow wrap top and carefully pulled the hand-designed leather from her skin. She heard the Edenian give out a sigh of relief at the removal- no doubt the Outworld sun had made the leather just as equally uncomfortable as it had made hers.

Mileena's hands moved to gently massage out the soft contours the tight leather had left behind on her dark skin.

Tanya gave a light moan at the subtle massage, before she pulled herself up into a light stretch- allowing her hands to move down to her ribcage.

...

She had always admired the woman's slender, athletic physique.

It made her appear more like an Amazon than an Edenian- although there was nothing to say that the two traits couldn't co-exist.

Tanya moved to rest her hands on the edge of the tub behind her, slowly arching her body forward as she did so; allowing her to gently nuzzle and graze the warm skin of her neck and collarbones. The woman never hesitated to expose her most vital parts to her crude teeth- the same ones that could break and chew through bone.

But also the same ones that, for now, were gently brushed against her body- careful not to cut her dark, beautiful skin.

"Tell me, Empress...," Tanya started, her voice heavy and amused.

Mileena brushed her lips against the flat of her sternum as hands moved to knit over the small of her back. "Anything, dearest."

"These _plans_ you have for the rest of the evening..." she spoke, as she leaned forward once more, arching again as her lips brushed against the valley between her breasts. "Do they have anything to do with this bag hiding behind you?"

...

Mileena stilled for a moment, before she moved her hands to gently push the woman from her- not before Tanya managed to pluck the bag from behind her though. And she knew better than to try and snatch it back. "You're beginning to become a thorn in my side, dearest," she retorted.

"That good then?" Tanya grinned as she held the bag up by its drawstrings. "Come now, Empress, you can tell me your secret."

She snorted slightly, a little unhinged that her plans had unraveled the way they did.

And yet... part of her was glad for it. It wasn't like she really had any plans to begin with, and since her stomach was still in knots over the whole situation... perhaps it was for the best to simply get it over with now.

"Fine," Mileena spoke, before she gestured towards the bag, "inside of that you will find... something that you lost a long time ago."

"Those earrings of mine you swore didn't come off in the carriage ride so long ago?" Tanya questioned.

She had a feeling the woman was having far too much fun with this situation.

"You should really stop hoping to find those again," Mileena retorted, catching the woman's playful sneer, before she gestured once more. "Go ahead, reach into it."

Tanya seemed to hesitate now, somewhat reluctant to act on her earlier thrill. "I'm not sure if I trust you," she started, as fingers pulled the bag open, before she handed it to her instead. "You reach into it."

Mileena made a light scoffing noise, which drew a laugh from the woman. "Afraid you might find another Leech-snake hatchling?" she queried.

"'Another' is the word you should pay attention to in that remark."

She shook her head and reached into the bag herself.

Her fingers gripped tightly to the warm orb and she found herself fighting the last bit of hesitation, before she slowly drew it out.

Even in the midst of a setting sun coming down on the horizon, the orb was still just as bright as it had been down in the tombs.

...

And she watched as the woman froze at the sight of it.

"I wouldn't be here, where I am today, if it wasn't for you, Tanya," Mileena spoke, as she pulled the bag from her grasp and tossed it aside. "When you freed me from that prison, you made only one request- and that was that I would free Edenia as soon as I came into power. I have... some idea of why it's so important to you; I too know what it's like to have your home ripped away from you." she paused, settling her knots and nerves, before she continued. "You are a proven ally, Tanya- my greatest one even. You are helping me reclaim my home, and for that..., I will return yours to you."

The Edenian still had yet to say a thing- let alone even move.

Mileena gently placed the orb in her hands, and wrapped them around it- watching as it reacted with the faint markings on her body; it made them light up as they normally would when she rained fire down upon their enemies.

It even brought a brief glow to her colorless eyes.

...

She looked beautiful in the blessed light.

"When we reclaim the Outworld throne, and set Kotal Kahn's severed head out for the world to see... we will then free Edenian," Mileena finished. "Until then, however, we must keep it safe."

Tanya carefully brought the orb closer to her- slowly examining it as the markings on her body continued to pulsate.

"This is unexpected, Empress," she finally whispered as she looked down to her, "where did you find it?"

Mileena smiled and toyed with Tanya's hair once more. "My father loved Edenia so much that he had it buried with him."

The woman held her gaze for a short moment, before she slowly looked back to the orb; eventually she settled down in her lap, as though needing the extra stability to steady herself. Hands kept turning the orb around in them so that she might gaze at it from different angles, as though seeing something inside that no other being could. "You know, Empress..." she quietly spoke, her voice trailing before she could finish.

"Yes?"

"This is much better than any ring," Tanya began, "you know how picky I am when it comes to jewelry."

Mileena lightly laughed, and watched as the woman continued to admire the orb in her hands- holding it up now to catch the glare of the setting sun. "Don't get ahead of yourself there-"

"Admit it, Empress," she pressed.

Smiling in return, Mileena reached up and placed her hands on her chest, admiring the contrast between their two bodies... before she gave the woman a hefty push- causing her to fall backwards into the tub. And creating quite a splash while she was at it.

Pushing herself up, she carefully climbed out and grabbed a nearby towel to wrap around herself- just as the other woman came back up.

"Maybe another time, dearest."


End file.
